hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Eight-Interviews
After my history-making score, things wind down a bit to interviews. I see Bex for the first time in a while. We greet each other with huge hugs. Interviews are tonight, so we only have a short session. "Now Faith, I want you to stay on fire. You remember that silk your cape was made out of?" She explains. "Yes." I respond. "I'm making your dress out of that with a flame pattern of turquoise and black gems." "Okay." "Since I still have to make it, I will let you go about your day and you can come back when I'm finished your dress." I go about my day like Bex told me to. After supper, (lamb stew with dried plumbs on wild rice) We all go back to our stylists. Bex isn't there, but a note is. The note reads'';'' Sorry I couldn't be here. Ms. Raihlen Plaxten needed me. I've left Triss in charge, hope that's okay.♥ Bex P.S I hope you're good at decoding. I keep wondering about the PS. Triss comes in with Bailey and Talon. Triss whisks out a long, white dress, with a turquoise and black jewel pattern of flames. I put the dress on. "Twirl." Smiles Triss. I twirl around, and for a second I'm completely engulfed in flames. The gems add sparkle to the flames and make them more real. I smile at my prep team. They lead me to the prepping area. They string my hair with diamonds, opals, pearls and the turquoise and black gems on my dress. They braid my hair and put it in an updo. I get multiple diamond, pearl, opal and turquoise and black jewel bracelets, and a silver chain, on which they string a diamond pendant onto. The pendant is the shape of a flame. I get white makeup on my eyes, light red on my cheeks and scarlet on my lips. "Okay, twirl now." Triss giggles. I twirl. My flames sparkle and gleam as I twirl around and around. Triss smiles, and tells me to go to my room until someone calls me. I sit on my bed, and something crinkles underneath my rear. I sit up and pick up a crumpled piece of paper. A note. It reads; Hi Faith. After the interviews, meet me on top of this building at 12:00 PM. From, Jamie. The note keeps my wondering through the ride to the interview building. The host of the interviews Jem Flickerman, is giving his usual speech before we start when all of the tributes get there. From what I've heard, we're doing a "girl boy girl boy" pattern this year. "And now Panem, let's meet our first tribute of the evening, Janelle Franklin!" Janelle goes out in a silver sparkly kind of provocative dress. She pulls of the I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it girl. Buzz! ''Janelle gives the audience a huge pearly white smile before leaving. Kaine, Jaynin and Laurie are after. It takes a while for them to get to District 12. Finally, they get to little Sophie. She pulls off the cutie-girly look. Then it's Broden. He wins the audience over with charm. Then it's me. "And now we have the New Girl on Fire, Faith Erin!" Jem yells to Panem. I walk out in my costume of fire. I sit down in the large circular cuishony chair beside Jem's. "So Faith, how do you like it here in the Capitol?" Asks Jem. I think deep into my mind. All the people are idiots and they wouldn't know fashion if it came up to them and said "Hi I'm fashion. I think you really need to know me".'' Are my real feelings towards the Capitol people. "It's fun. I've seen some really crazy outfits though." I tell him. "Aha, I've seen some ridiculous outfits, and I live here!" He tells me. The crowd laughs at that. "Now, your firy entrance at the Chariot Rides, what was the secret to that?" I look into the crowd for Bex, because I can't answer this on my own. I see her and she makes a motion of kind of zipping her lips. "Sorry Jem, my stylist swore me to secrecy!" I tell him. "But was your cape on fire, and was it real?" "Yes, it was real. Acctualy I still have them. Would you like to see?" I smile. "Oh please do show us Faith!" He laughs pleasantly. "Okay." I stand up and twirl like it's the only thing I know how to do. My flames draw screams and whistles from the crowd that they've been saving for the real impressers. "Oh you don't stop impressing do you Faith?" Inquires Jem. I sit down. Jem grabs my hand. "Faith, who are you winning these Games for?" He asks. "My sister. Destiny." I tell Panem. Jem smiles. "And I'm going to win for her." I follow up. "I'm sure you will." He says and kisses my hand. We stand and he raises my hand. "Everyone, Faith Erin the new girl on fire!" He screams to the crowd who respond with incesant cheering. "There's a couple more seconds Faith. I have one more question. Are you ready?" "Yes." Buzz''! ''I walk off the stage as Jamie walks on. He has more charm then I thought. There's just a few seconds left. "So Jaime, is there someone back home?" Asks Jem. "There's a girl I've liked for a while now, I'm a few years older than her, and I don't think she's ever noticed me before now." He says. This topic tweaks my interest. "You Jamie, you win this thing and you go back and tell her you love her." Jamie says winning won't help. "I can't because–" ''BUZZ! ''"Oh well we're out of time! Gooood night Panemmm!" Jem farewells. Jamie exits the stage. At least I still have that secret meeting with him. Category:Story chapters